cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Buzzers
Buzzers are the Scrin basic infantry unit. They are small, fast and agile, but extremely fragile. They swarm enemies and kill using melee attacks. Background Buzzers are one of the least understood Scrin units. Little is known about them other than they appear to be the aliens' basic infantry unit. And according to information gleaned from those fortunate enough to have survived an encounter, they are described as "clouds of razor sharp buzzing things."Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. GDI Eyewitness Accounts, "GDI Field Recon - the Fall of Cologne". They appear to be swarms of insectoid bio-mechanical constructs, capable of reducing even armored soldiers into bloody mist with their blade-like bodies. They are capable of attaching themselves to Scrin ground vehicles, providing them with anti-infantry support. They can also swarm into structures, occupying them and killing any unfortunate troops inside it. In addition to its offensive roles, the Buzzers are also released from Buzzer Hives, serving the role of anti-infantry base defense. Abilities In-game Buzzers are perhaps the most flexible early infantry unit in the game. They attack by swarming enemies and are small enough to go unnoticed in hectic battle situations, and because they lack any solid mass, they are notoriously difficult to direct and track. For human players, Buzzers are extremely difficult to manage and there are only a few ways to know of their presence: *Faint, consistent flashes of reflected light in one spot *Allied infantry seem to be firing and/or dying for no reason *Antipersonnel defenses seem to be firing at nothing *Sudden, unexplained clearing of allied garrisons *Allied infantry attacking Scrin vehicles from the rear are killed Since Buzzers do not have any available upgrades, there is only one version of the Buzzers available in-game, possibly to save up space. Many other units have a separate version for each sub-faction. Assessment Pros *Lethal to infantries, even can make a quick work on commandos *Several swarms can attack one target *Can clear and garrison neutral structures *Can surround Scrin vehicles to provide antipersonnel defense *Very cheap and quick to train; also available via Support Power *Extremely fast and agile *Can only be crushed by Epic units Cons *Weakest infantry unit in the game; can be killed by most other infantry units *Can only attack enemies in immediate vicinity *Defenseless against aircraft *Deals minimal damage to vehicles and structures (same damage type of the Sniper team, Shadow Team and Commando) *Difficult to manage, as lack of solid mass makes them hard to locate *Extremely vulnerable to railguns and snipers, since each swarm is considered a single squad member Gallery Buzzers.jpg|Unused intelligence database art Trivia *Buzzers are somehwhat similar to attack dogs from the Red Alert Universe in the sense that both can instantly kill infantry and can only attack in melee. *Strangely, sniper teams can kill a swarm of buzzers with a single shot, which should be impossible for sniper rifles to do. This is most likely due to balancing reasons. See also * Rifleman Squad - GDI basic infantry * Militant Squad - Nod basic infantry * Confessor Cabal - Black Hand basic infantry * Awakened - Marked of Kane basic infantry References Category:Tiberium Wars infantry Category:Tiberium Wars Scrin Arsenal